


Cupid's Chokehold

by LouLa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-maintenance and demanding, Edward is Jasper's opposite. Jasper overindulges Edward in ways most would refuse. What they call true love, others consider Cupid's Chokehold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a prompt from the amazingly talented and super lovely Domward's Mistress. *hearts* Dannie's exact prompt: "a bossy, queen-y, fit throwing Edward and a Jasper that positively adores him."
> 
> A million thank yous to my betas and pre-readers: Conversed, Strae, and jacksonmccoy. Love you guys to pieces!

Edward hated it when Jasper was late, and he was running late tonight when he knew Edward had made plans. He hadn't wanted to be late but a meeting ran longer than expected, and he was about a half hour behind schedule. Edward wasn't going to be happy with him and he knew it.

Seeing as he was already late, he stopped to pick up a bouquet of flowers, hoping Edward would accept his apology.

Edward waited impatiently for Jasper, pacing the front hall and making a mess of his hair by repeatedly running his hand through it. He couldn't believe Jasper wasn't home yet. He was supposed to be home by five-thirty at the latest, and it was already pushing six o'clock. Dinner was completely ruined now. He'd made Jasper's favorite breaded pork recipe, and now he was going risk the chops getting dry by reheating them.

They had plans. Specific plans. Edward had made sure to go over them that very morning with Jasper. There hadn't been any mention of the prospect of things at work running late, and now the whole fucking night could be ruined.

When Jasper opened the front door, he wasn't surprised to find Edward waiting there for him, looking disheveled and upset. He moved cautiously, knowing it was at times like these when Edward's fuse ran short. He liked keeping things on a schedule; he didn't like unexpected bumps in his perfectly planned agenda.

Jasper being late had been a big, unexpected bump, so when Edward saw the flowers, he made a face and turned away without a word.

"My meeting ran late at work," Jasper rushed to explain, following his upset boyfriend down the hall. "I feel terrible for messing up our plans, Edward. I was already late so I stopped quickly to get you flowers. They're your favorites, see? I'll put them in water."

"Reheat dinner while you're at it."

Jasper froze in the kitchen doorway at his boyfriend's tone. It wasn't his usual, it was his 'my-night-is-ruined-now' tone, and it made Jasper's stomach sink. Determined to make up for his mistake, Jasper set to readying dinner for them. The knot in his stomach grew tighter as he found his favorite dinner sitting cold on the stovetop.

He set the oven to reheat the chops and turned the stove on for the mashed potatoes, then quickly ran to thank his perfect, lovely boyfriend.

Edward was sitting with his knees curled to his chest, fiddling with his phone when Jasper came into the living room. He dropped to his knees in front of Edward and stroked the side of his legs, then lightly gripped them and urged them down on either side of his body.

He moved up between those long, lithe legs, kissing his way upwards 'til he was between his boyfriend's arms―blocking his phone in the process. Edward did little to acknowledge Jasper kissing up on his neck.

"Thank you, Edward," he whispered against the soft skin just below his ear.

"It's ruined now, so you have no one to thank," Edward replied, turning his head and moving his arms from around Jasper so he could continue what he was doing on his phone.

Jasper couldn't take the dejected tone; he hated the fact that it was his fault it was there. "No, it's perfect," he said desperately. "It's so perfect, thank you for making my favorite. I love you."

Jasper tried to kiss his boyfriend then, hoping he wouldn't be too upset to respond to him. Edward turned his head away.

Jasper kissed the side of his mouth and his cheek, then his temple where he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Edward replied.

Jasper slinked away like a kicked dog after that, trying to think of some way to make this up to Edward. He wasn't the type to forgive easily―that Jasper knew perhaps better than anyone. He knew better than to try to offer a sexual favor; that would make Edward even more upset. The flowers looked to be an utter failure.

He didn't know what to do.

Jasper's hopeful feeling that the night could be saved vanished, and miserably he set about fixing up their dinner. Their dinner that he had single-handedly ruined. Their planned evening together, nothing more than an unsalvageable pipe-dream.

The table was already set, so all Jasper had to do was make sure he didn't turn the dinner into something completely inedible. He considered pulling a bottle of wine, but he worried Edward would think it wasteful. Edward liked wine only on special occasions―especially expensive wine, which was all they currently had. Tonight was no special occasion and it certainly wasn't something to be celebrated.

Jasper kept his head down after calling Edward in to eat. He was beyond remorseful, he knew how much Edward had been looking forward to tonight.

Edward had made Jasper's favorite meal specifically for the reason that he wanted to please his lover. He knew that Jasper wasn't going to be thoroughly pleased by a reheated, potentially dry meal. All his work had been tossed away. He might has well have fed Jasper a microwave meal.

It put their whole night off. They were supposed to eat dinner, get ready together, and be out and about by seven. Edward needed a few things, and he wanted Jasper's opinion, the only opinion that mattered to him at all.

Hearing that his ass looked great in a pair of jeans meant little if it wasn't coming from the man he loved. He didn't want just anyone to compliment him on his looks and his choices; he wanted Jasper to do it.

What were they supposed to do now? Edward wanted nothing at all to do with going out, not after the let down the night had already been. He might as well just curl up with a book and forget about it. Forget about slaving over a perfect dinner for a man who couldn't be home on time, forget about new clothes, forget about a night spent clubbing.

But he definitely didn't feel like staying in. He was having a good skin day and he had already psyched himself up for going out. Perhaps going out was still feasible, even if it was later than he'd planned. New clothes and Jasper's praise would likely lift his spirits.

He huffed when Jasper meekly called upon him for dinner. He hadn't made a decision yet, and he didn't know if he could suffer through a meal of wrecked food. He couldn't watch Jasper suffer through something he worked so hard on, especially when it wasn't his fault that the meal was destroyed. If Jasper would have been home like he was supposed to be, everything would have been perfect, just like Edward planned.

Jasper offered milk with their meal, knowing that's how he would have eaten it if his mama had cooked it. He hoped Edward approved of his choice. He was too worried about disappointing Edward further to check.

Starving, Jasper dug right into his meal, moaning with satisfaction at the little slice of his past, right there in his home. It was true, the pork was a little dryer than he'd have liked and the potatoes were a little thick, but it wasn't anything that could ruin this meal for him.

"Just stop, okay, you can stop pretending. I know it's ruined," Edward interrupted Jasper's hearty eating.

Looking up from his plate, Jasper found that Edward hadn't even touched his food, but was sitting there stiff as a board, clearly upset.

Jasper reached for his boyfriend's hand, gently stroking his long fingers with his own until he was sure Edward wasn't going to pull away, then he laced their fingers together.

"It is delicious, Edward," Jasper said truthfully.

"No, it's not. It's ruined."

Sighing, Jasper set his own fork down and grabbed Edward's. Edward merely frowned down at his plate as Jasper scooped up some food and offered it to him.

"It's so good, prince, so good."

Edward startled slightly at the endearment. It wasn't one that Jasper used much anymore, only at times when he was desperate for Edward's attention.

People were always calling Edward a 'princess,' and it honestly didn't bother him one bit. If they wanted to call him Princess, then so fucking be it. He was a pretty princess, they could all kiss his shoes and fawn over his hair. But Jasper didn't like it at all. He said it was disrespectful; Edward was a man, he had a dick, he was no girl.

He started to call Edward 'prince' because of it. Edward had found the pet name a bit odd at first―a variation of the supposed insult that Jasper hated so much―but he liked the way Jasper said it. He felt regal, like a prince, when Jasper called him it. Prince Edward.

Jasper had never actually said 'Prince Edward' before, but Edward always imagined he was a prince―he felt like one―when Jasper said it.

He didn't use it much anymore, but Edward was helpless to the word. All Jasper had to do was mumble it and Edward would obey his command.

He slid the fork between his lips, keeping his eyes held tightly closed as he tasted the potatoes. Surprisingly, they weren't bad. He opened his mouth for Jasper to feed him another bite.

Jasper willingly fed Edward the rest of his meal, while his own food grew cold. He didn't mind, he was just happy that Edward was eating the meal he'd made.

After he was done, Jasper set the fork down and ran his fingers through Edward's messy hair while Edward drank his milk. Edward loved having his hair touched when it wasn't pristinely done up―then you would lose a finger if you tried to touch it.

Edward leaned into the touch and sighed, his eyes falling closed for only a moment before opening again and fixing Jasper with a look. Jasper knew what that look meant, and he didn't hesitate to jump up to move behind his boyfriend, running his fingers back and forth over his scalp.

Edward groaned and leaned his head back into the touch, relaxing greatly at the knowing movement of Jasper's hands massaging just-so. He found it easy to make up his mind about what to do with the rest of the night with his boyfriend's hands in his hair. He wished Jasper would have done it sooner, it would have saved him a lot of trouble.

He didn't announce his plans right away, instead he let Jasper work his tension away for a good five minutes, then he stood up.

"There's still plenty time to go out," he proclaimed. "You can take me shopping tomorrow."

Jasper nodded his willing consent, moving around to stand beside Edward, holding his breath in hope of forgiveness. Edward smiled at him and that was his sign, making his breath rush out in a heartfelt sigh.

Edward looked toward where Jasper had been seated then, and his smile was quickly replaced with a frown. Jasper's plate of food was hardly touched.

"I'll eat quickly," Jasper promised.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Edward conceded with an annoyed, "Fine." After a moment he tacked on, "Do the dishes when you've finished eating."

Jasper nodded, taking a cautious step toward his prince, eager for affection. He knew Edward was still upset with him, but he wanted a kiss―just one.

"Once you've finished the dishes you can join me in the shower," Edward directed before turning on his heel.

At that, Jasper smiled. He reached out, grabbed his boyfriend's hand, and pulled him to a stop, pulling again until his love was in his arms.

Edward huffed but admitted his defeat with a kiss, their bodies melting and fitting together as perfectly as they always did. When Jasper's hands sneaked their way down to his ass, where he squeezed and pulled him closer, Edward jerked away.

"There will be none of _that_ ," he said firmly. "I want you to wash my hair."

Jasper just grinned a naughty grin and gave his ass another squeeze. "I'll wash your hair."

Edward huffed again and squirmed against his boyfriend, hardly even trying to get away. "I'm not joking, Jasper."

He wasn't. He wouldn't have Jasper messing up his plans again. There wouldn't be _any_ of _that_ until later. Maybe. If he felt like it, and if their night went well.

Edward allowed one more kiss and firm squeeze to his ass before pushing away. As he turned, Jasper smacked his ass, making him squeak and jump. He threw a glare over his shoulder then with a final huff left the room.

Jasper chuckled as he watched his boyfriend saunter away, hips swaying in the teasing way they always did when Edward knew Jasper was watching. In a rush, Jasper tossed his meal into the microwave then ate so fast he couldn't taste it anyway. He put the food in containers and scrubbed out the dishes, then peeled his shirt over his head as he ran for their bedroom.

He left his clothes tossed in the hamper and made his way towards the attached bathroom. Edward was standing naked on a towel in front of the mirror, leaned onto the counter plucking his eyebrows. His legs were still damp, and Jasper knew he'd just shaved. He gave a hum of satisfaction as he greedily took in his boyfriend's body. It was exquisite; immaculate and free of hair, thin and long and perfect. Jasper wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and use his tongue to worship every hairless inch.

"Jasper," Edward called, his voice irritated like he'd said it more than one time.

"Hmm?" Jasper hummed back lazily, eyes still trained on Edward shapely ass.

"Help me!" he whined.

Jasper looked up at his face and clearly saw the distress as he held the tweezers in Jasper's direction. He could never get them right himself, he always needed Jasper to even them out.

Edward hopped up on the counter, and Jasper stood between his legs and went to work, evening out his brows. It never took much, but they had to be approved as perfect by Edward―usually that was the part that took the longest.

Jasper grabbed the handheld mirror and handed it to Edward to do his inspection. While Edward turned his head this way and that, raising, lowering, and quirking his brow to check for perfection, Jasper took his time eyeing Edward's body. It was hard to resist touching the narrow curve of his waist, the slight flare of his hips. He wanted to grip Edward slim thighs, spread them apart and properly appreciate the hairless expanse between with his mouth.

Jasper didn't notice Edward moving in toward him until it was nearly too late. Edward had only meant it to be a short, grateful peck, but when Jasper realized he was going to be kissed, he reacted passionately, pressing his love up against the mirror and pulling him to the edge of the counter. He ground his hips between Edward's legs, making his current arousal known.

Edward tried not to be affected, but it was difficult. It was so hard to remain resolute when Jasper tempted him so. He could imagine getting fucked against the mirror clearly―they'd done it before. Many, many times before. It was one of Edward's favorite places to fuck. He loved watching his own reflection.

But they had plans! They could fuck later.

He told Jasper so before pushing him away and starting up the shower.

Jasper was horny, that was simply all there was to it. He didn't make showering easy for Edward. His dick was hard and prominent, all but begging for attention, and Edward had trouble ignoring it. It didn't help that every time he turned around, Jasper was pressing his cock into Edward's thigh as his fingers slipped between his ass cheeks.

Edward knew it would be easy, just a little bit of soap and he could be jerking off while Jasper slid his dick back and forth between his cheeks. They could both cum fast, they would have to. It wouldn't take much...

Instead, Edward stood out of the spray of the shower and turned the hot water handle in the off direction.

"Son of a fucking bitch, Edward!" Jasper screamed as cold water shot at him. It felt like thousands of needles made of ice were being shot at him full force.

"I told you, none of that," Edward chided, turning the water back to warm so he could finish his shower.

Jasper used more vigor than Edward would have liked, or thought was necessary, as he washed his hair.

Jasper's erection had disappeared in record time thanks the icy cold water. He was more than a little frustrated with Edward's method of erection eradication. Edward could have at least allowed him to jack off. The cold shower might have gotten rid of his most noticeable problem, but he was still damn horny.

Once they were finished, Jasper helped Edward dry off and moisturize, all the while trying to conceal his renewed boner beneath his towel. How could he not get hard while sliding his lotion-slicked hands all over that body?

"Get dressed and find me something to wear. You can choose," Edward instructed.

Jasper escaped into the closet, mind racing with possibilities. He knew where they were headed, and the club called for Edward's more eccentric clothing, that helped a little at least. He started out by grabbing Edward's favorite chucks; all he needed to do was find something to go with them.

He loved Edward in leggings―he loved Edward in everything, but anything that clung to him like a second skin was that much better. He browsed Edward's tops, quickly narrowing it down to his most 'out there' options. In the end, the sequined pink top that kept catching the light was his choice. It would look incredible under the flashing lights, reflecting every movement Edward made as he danced and writhed to the music.

He went for Edward's panty drawer then―his literal panty drawer. Edward had two separate drawers for his underwear. There was the normal boy underwear drawer, then there was the panty drawer.

Jasper preferred the panty drawer when it came to his boyfriend's choice of underwear. He found nothing sexier than seeing his man shaved clean and in a pair of girl's panties that did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he was all man.

Jasper had to abandon the panty drawer to put on his own boxer-briefs, jeans, and mid-sleeve hooded henley to avoid jerking off on Edward's underwear. There would have been more than a little trouble to pay for that.

His dick concealed―and almost unbearably hard―Jasper started to search the panty drawer once again. There was every style in there, but he knew what his favorite was. He found a pair he had purchased recently and hadn't seen on Edward yet. The hot pink, lace-trimmed cheekies were a surprise order from Victoria's Secret's online store when Jasper was feeling particularly horny one night. The box had been labeled to Edward who was as equally turned on by the gift as Jasper had been by purchasing them.

That had been a memorable night. Edward had never got around to actually trying them on...

Jasper didn't know if he was actually going to be able to handle seeing Edward in the panties, and he nearly decided to put them back and pick out something else, something less sexy, something without the attached memories. But he couldn't make himself do it. He _needed_ to see Edward in these.

Edward was waiting impatiently on the bed, wondering what was taking Jasper so long. He was going to make them late―or at least later than Edward had planned. He was about to go in to find out what his boyfriend was doing exactly in that closet when Jasper finally came out with his clothes. His eyebrows shot up unconsciously when he spotted the amount of pink in his arms.

"You're trying to get laid," Edward accused.

Jasper smirked. "Maybe," he replied cheekily.

Jasper set the clothing down then and picked up the panties he'd chosen. At the sight of them, Edward's breath caught in his throat, excitement shooting through his veins.

"You're _really_ trying to get laid," he said, his voice huskier than it had been just moments before.

Jasper leaned down over Edward, moving so close his lips brushed Edward's ear as he spoke. "Is it working?" he whispered.

Edward breath caught again, his arousal becoming more obvious with every moment that passed. "We're going to be late," he tried to say firmly, but his voice held none of the determination he'd meant it to.

Gritting his teeth down, he leaned back on his elbows and forced himself to focus; he had to stop letting Jasper distract him. With his legs raised in the air, he demanded, "Put them on me."

Jasper unhesitatingly slipped the panties over Edward's feet, brushing his fingers over every silky inch of Edward's legs as he raised them up.

Edward cursed under his breath and made himself breathe normally―it was more difficult with every inch that Jasper passed over with his fingertips. Thankfully, the bed was in the way of the most sensitive last few inches of his leg and he jumped up off the bed, away from Jasper, and pulled the underwear up the rest of the way by himself.

They were a tight fit, and Edward had to do some shuffling around to get them to cover him up. As soon as they were on, he moved in front of the floor-length mirror to check his reflection. He ignored the way Jasper moaned and groaned behind him.

He took in his reflection from the front first, nodding his approval at the way the cut of the leg complimented his thighs. The waist band sat just right below his hips too, and the color went well with his skin tone. His cock fit rather nicely along the leg panel.

He turned to the side, and then aimed his ass at the mirror, peering over his shoulder to check out the reflection of his ass. Jasper moaned loudly, drawing Edward's attention away from the mirror. Edward bit down on his lip to muffle his own moan at seeing his boyfriend rubbing his obviously straining cock through his jeans.

He decided he really needed to put the rest of his clothes on, and get out of the house before their whole night was spent in bed. They'd broken Edward's plans too many times that way.

Jasper's eyes followed Edward's every movement. He could barely take the sight of him in those bright, lacy panties. He wouldn't doubt it if Edward told him he was drooling. The view of him from the back―smooth, pale cheeks only half covered and parted so perfectly with the vivid pink material―was only beaten by the view of Edward from the front. He wanted to do unmentionable things to that body with his mouth, before he tore those panties off and fucked Edward stupid.

Edward instructing Jasper to put on his leggings meant that Jasper had to kneel down in front of him. His chest was heaving as his eyes repeatedly followed the length of Edward's cock underneath the thin fabric. He wanted to feel the rough fabric between his lips, the heat of Edward's skin burning through it.

"Jasper," Edward sighed impatiently.

He nodded his head and looked down to focus on his task, helping Edward step into the tight pants. As he brought them up, he leaned in and kissed the skin of Edward thigh, right below the bottom edge of the panties, then just above the waist band, then finally his bellybutton, where he dipped his tongue.

He kept his thumbs hooked into the waist band of the leggings, pulling them up slowly while his hands slid over Edward legs, then around to his ass. He traced the leg band over the swell of Edward's ass, tonguing at his stomach before finally settling the leggings into place.

He stood up and braced his hand against the wall, roughly dragging Edward's body forward until it was settled against him. He kissed him hard, tongue pushing deep and teeth nipping as they both moaned and panted their need for each other.

Jasper kissed Edward until he sagged in his arms and gave in to the urge to be close. Then Jasper pulled away, knowing he couldn't ruin their plans again. He went into the bathroom to check his hair and finish getting ready. It took Edward a few minutes to join him, but when he finally did, he gave Jasper a glare that was halfhearted at best.

Jasper himself was done getting ready, and knowing how Edward liked his space in the bathroom, he decided to spend a few minutes in front of the television while Edward finished up. As he passed behind his lover, his hands were drawn to his hips, and he kissed the back of Edward's neck while his palms pressed flat against his ass, thumbs tracing the outline of those devilish panties.

Edward's green eyes burned so brightly as Jasper caught them with the reflection of his gray-blue ones. He knew in that moment that everything from here on out was just torturously slow foreplay. He knew that look, there was no maybe about it, he was going to get laid... and it would be hours from now.

Masochistically, Jasper almost looked forward to the torment.

**oOoOo**

Edward blamed Jasper when they were 'late' to hitting the road. If Jasper hadn't been home late, Edward's hair wouldn't have been in such disarray, therefore wouldn't have taken so long to tame―the shower hadn't helped his wild locks much. It wasn't his fault they wouldn't behave.

Edward thought that in a lot of ways, his hair was just like Jasper. Chaotic, disorderly, misbehaving, needing a firm, persistent hand to tame it, and still somehow sexy at all times and in every way. Edward preferred it when everything just obeyed the first time he asked, but that rarely happened. Jasper never had been able to keep his hands to himself, just like Edward's hair never could look anything but out of control. He tried to use both to his advantage, but sometimes his plans managed to backfire, no matter how much thought he put into them.

As they drove to the club, Jasper's fingers trailing up and down the length of his thigh were driving him crazy.

"Stop," he demanded, causing his boyfriend's movements to falter.

Jasper took his eyes off the road for only a moment to check Edward's expression. Edward's breathing was labored, his jaw set tight; he couldn't take another second of those fingers teasing him. He could already feel the dampness of precum starting to saturate through the material of his underwear, he needed to calm down. Jasper could tell, and he caught Edward's hand in his to hold onto for the rest of the ride.

Jasper tried to find a good parking space, but by the time they arrived, most of them were taken. Edward pointed that fact out, and complained about the parking spot they did get. Jasper did what he could do and apologized again, admitting fault―it was a pretty shitty parking space.

Edward grabbed Jasper's hand and wrapped it around his waist, tucking himself close to Jasper's side as they walked down the cold street toward the club. There was a line, but that was normal, as was the fact that they wouldn't have to wait to get in.

Jasper didn't know how Edward did it, but he had somehow managed to get the bouncer in his back pocket. It wasn't his looks, because the guy was straight, but every time Edward showed up, the man had a smirk plastered on his face and was leaning toward Edward before they were even near enough to talk.

Jasper never knew what exactly Edward would say to him, but he would lean down close, whisper something, and the bouncer would allow them admittance immediately, grinning like a fool. Jasper suspected that the secret weapon was a promise of some sort, and was likely linked to Edward's usual chat with a group of girls every time they came here.

Whether that was the truth or not, it amused Jasper to no end to watch his boy work his magic. He had a gift for getting what he wanted, it pertained to nearly everyone that met him. He was damn close to irresistible.

The crowd was thick inside the club, music pulsing loud and bodies packed tightly together on the dance floor. The smell was already thick, and it was one of Jasper's least favorite things about clubs―the stink of men perspiring, the sickly-sweet smell of drinks, mingling together into one gag-inducing scent. It was too hot and stuffy in the club when there were this many people, and Jasper knew it wouldn't take long to get a headache.

He had never been drawn to the whole clubbing scene. He preferred something less... overstated. Jasper liked quiet nights in movie theaters and intimate dinners, or just an entire evening spent in bed with the man he was in love with. But Edward rarely indulged him in that way.

Edward loved the club scene. He loved how heads turned for him and he loved to be watched as he made the rounds. He loved dancing and he loved the noise, the crowd, the attention. To him, there was nothing better than being crammed in a room with a countless number of hot men, and _knowing_ that he was the hottest one there.

He kept a hold of Jasper's hand as he searched out his groups. He allowed time for his bitches, his barbies, and his besties, before dragging Jasper along in search of the fag hags. He left Jasper in line for drinks when he spotted a gaggle of the women standing together.

In the twenty minutes it took for Edward to secure the bouncer a blowjob from one of the 'attractive' girls, Jasper had just made it up to the bar for drinks. He ordered Edward's usual and a drink for himself and was just receiving the drinks when Edward found him.

"I spotted Mike in a booth if you want to sit for a bit," Jasper said.

Edward wrinkled his nose in distaste, he didn't like Mike. And Mike didn't like Edward.

"There's no place else to sit, Edward," Jasper pressed.

"Yes, I guess it'll just have to do, won't it?"

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes as Jasper frowned at him.

"It's fine," he allowed.

Jasper led the way, carrying both of their drinks while Edward followed reluctantly behind. The dance floor was still too crowded for him to really enjoy it like he would want to, and now that they had drinks, he wouldn't mind sitting to savor them.

True to form, Mike had an enthusiastic greeting for Jasper but said absolutely nothing to Edward as he made room for one.

Jasper would gladly have let Edward take the spot, but neither Mike nor Edward wanted to sit by the other. Jasper sat down and urged an off-put looking Edward down into his lap. He frowned and squirmed around, eyeing the other men around the table with indifference. He didn't recognize most of the others.

"Jasper, this is James, Seth, Jacob, and Sam. You already know Riley and Tyler, of course. Guys, this is Jasper."

Edward didn't bother following along with who was who, he didn't really care. Mike wasn't going to introduce him anyway, so if they didn't know his name, he didn't need to know there's.

Jasper replied with a polite greeting before introducing Edward. Edward generously looked around the table when he was introduced. Most of the men just nodded, some didn't do anything. The skinnier of the two dark complexioned men stood and leaned over the table, offering Edward his hand.

He had a wide smile that Edward found charming. Not wanting to be blatantly rude to someone he didn't even know, he leaned to meet him, clasping his hand.

"I'm Seth, it's wonderful to meet you."

Edward tried not to grimace at the boy laying it on thick, he couldn't blame him, but he was put off by it. He was cute, obviously still young.

 _He would make someone a nice plaything_ , Edward thought, _it's too bad Jasper and I aren't looking._

As Edward settled back down into Jasper's lap, the blond wrapped his arms tightly around Edward's hips and held him comfortably in place. Edward leaned back against Jasper's chest, turning his head to affectionately nuzzle at Jasper's clean shaven jaw.

"Love you," he whispered, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

The intensely affectionate, proud stare that Jasper settled on Edward made his chest tight. He knew that Jasper was proud to have him, and deeply in love with him, but the looks they shared sometimes spoke even beyond that. There was a certain devotion they shared with each other―they weren't just boyfriends. They had known the moment they met that they belonged together. They were soul mates, made for only the other, so the shared looks of love spoke volumes.

Edward was just leaning in to kiss Jasper when one of the men in the booth caught his eyes. He was sitting right next to Mike, practically leering in Jasper's direction. Possessively, Edward felt the need to make it even more obvious than it already was that Jasper was _his_.

He leaned in, kissing Jasper hard, making sure everyone saw it as he tongue fucked his boyfriend's mouth. Jasper responded eagerly, one hand sliding up his shirt and the other going to the back of Edward's neck―he nearly touched his hair before thinking better of it. When Edward bit down lightly on his lip, he moaned loudly enough for everyone around them to hear it. With a self-satisfied smirk, he pulled back, giving the one with the leer a 'he's mine, fuck off' glare.

As conversation around the table picked back up, that man just couldn't keep his eyes off Jasper―who was oblivious, of course. Jasper sipped on his drink, chatting away, while Edward did nothing to join in, absently playing with a straw while he tried to ignore that asshole who kept looking at his boyfriend. And flirting. And Jasper didn't even fucking notice...

With a sigh, Edward decided he needed to be a bit clearer with the both of them. He needed Jasper's attention, and he needed that other guy to back off.

Pretending to like the song that was on, he decided he had three minutes to accomplish his task. He lightly started to gyrate his hips to the beat, tapping his fingers and swaying lightly, mouthing the lyrics.

He heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath when he ground his hips down just a bit harder. Jasper's hands went to the edge of the table and gripped hard as Edward leaned back and whispered the dirty lyrics in his ear, rolling his body against him.

Jasper had no idea if they were being watched by the others at the table as Edward practically gave him a lap dance, all he knew was that Edward's ass rubbing over his crotch was going to end up embarrassing him. Dancing on the floor with Edward was one thing, Edward usually focused on himself there and just danced and had fun, but here at the table as he ground down, his focus was all on Jasper. If he didn't stop, Jasper was going to have a problem.

Thankfully, when the song ended, so did Edward's grinding. In a way, Jasper was happy, but his dick was painfully hard trapped under Edward's weight, and he almost wished Edward would have kept going, consequences be damned―at least then his dick wouldn't have been a distracting, aching nuisance.

Edward sat back against Jasper completely, his teeth sinking into the soft lobe of his ear before hot breath tickled as Edward spoke. "You're poking me, Jazzy."

"Well, it's your own fault," Jasper replied defensively.

Edward's eyebrows shot up at that, fixing his boyfriend with an incredulous look. "How is that _my_ fault, you're the one who can't control yourself," he fired back.

Jasper had no reply to that; technically, Edward had a point. It was his own fault he couldn't keep his dick down.

Having lost track of the conversation, Jasper didn't even try to pick up where he'd left off when Edward started to grind on him. Tossing back the last of his drink, he was shocked to find Edward's drink looking untouched. He worried for a moment that he hadn't gotten Edward the right thing.

Distractedly, Edward finally picked up the drink, taking one small sip. Jasper noticed the grimace right away and Edward grabbed Jasper's empty glass, spitting the mouthful into it.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Jasper asked nervously, fearful it was indeed his fault.

"There's something wrong with that drink."

He watched as his boyfriend's head shot up then, looking across the table. He looked down at his drink again then up one last time, before picking up the drink and handing it to Jasper.

"You try it," Edward said.

He stared across the table as Jasper raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. It tasted fine to him, and he told Edward so.

"It doesn't taste fine, it's bad. Get me a new one," Edward demanded.

"Okay. Same thing or something different this time?" Jasper yielded.

"Same thing. It better taste right this time, and would you hurry?" Edward said, sliding out of Jasper's lap.

"Why do you let him talk to you that way?" Mike snapped.

Startled, Jasper looked from Mike to Edward, noticing the way his boyfriend's body was rigid.

"Talk to me what way?" Jasper asked, slowly looking back at Mike.

"What way? Are you serious right now?" Mike posed disbelievingly. "He treats you like shit, Jasper! Why do you let him order you around like some little bitch?"

"I love him," Jasper said with a shrug. "He's never treated me like shit, and I would do anything he asked. I love him for who he is."

"So, what, you two have a Dom and sub relationship?" the man with the longer hair asked. Jasper remembered his name as being James. He was the guy Edward seemed to be glaring at most of the night. "I didn't take you for a sub, Jasper. Good to know," he said, grinning lasciviously.

"Uh, no," Jasper said uncomfortably. He didn't really see what the big deal was, why it was any of their business and he wasn't about to divulge their bedroom habits to the group. Jasper knew well which of them tended to be more dominant in bed.

Trying to be inconspicuous about it, Jasper grabbed Edward's hand and leaned into his ear to ask him, "Are you going to be okay here? Do you want to come with me?"

He expected the glare Edward gave him, but he had to ask anyway. He knew Edward wouldn't walk away from the group, even if they were being assholes to him and didn't like him. Walking away would be like admitting defeat―Edward would never truly submit that fully.

With a nod and a squeeze to Edward's hand, Jasper left for more drinks.

Curling his lips, Edward distastefully looked at the place he was supposed to sit next to Mike. Mike, of course, immediately scooted over, blocking the spot.

"Oh, come on, assholes," someone said.

Then Seth pushed his way out from the booth and stood next to Edward. "Make some fucking room," Seth said, glowering at the men on the side opposite of Mike.

Once there was enough room, Seth took a seat and patted the end of the bench next to him. Edward sat down and crossed his legs, ignoring everyone as he waited for Jasper to get back.

He tried to ignore them anyway, but that long-haired one who kept looking at Jasper was addressing him. "What are you supposed to be anyway?" he asked. "Are you in drag, 'cause if you are, you make one ugly fucking chick."

Edward contemplated not dignifying the question with a response, but he was bored so he decided to talk. "You're one to talk with that hideous mop that you call hair. No, I'm not into drag, Jasper picked my clothes," he said, brushing his hand over his pink sequined top.

"Hmm, always wondered if Jasper was into chicks. Guess that proves it then, huh?" Mike sneered.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Even _if_ Jasper were into girls, he wouldn't touch you and your tiny dick with a ten foot pole, Michael. I'm all man, and you better fucking believe Jasper knows it and loves _every_. _Last_. _Inch_ of me," Edward said pointedly.

Someone snickered quietly before whispering, "Seth, close your mouth."

Edward looked to his right, indeed finding Seth slack jawed and staring at him with lust.

The comments toward him didn't stop, but Edward worked harder to ignore them. He'd heard it all before, it was jealously laced with bitterness that they couldn't be as perfect as Edward or have what Edward had.

He even tried to ignore the boy next to him who was frankly getting annoying with his heavy breathing and shifting around. It was expected that the boy would find Edward attractive, but acting like a horny dog wasn't going to do anything for him.

The poor kid even tried to woo Edward a little bit. "You're beautiful," Seth whispered at Edward.

Edward huffed out a breath, turning to face the boy slightly. He didn't bother keeping his voice down as he said, "Look, sweetie, no hard feelings, but that's just insulting. I know I'm the hottest person in this club, and you're a cute boy and all, but you just don't stand a chance. 'You're beautiful' might work on someone a little more drunk or... ugly. Nice try though. Better luck next time."

Having had enough, Edward pushed away from the booth and went to search for Jasper.

Jasper was still waiting for drinks when he spotted the sparkling of Edward's bright shirt. He stood out so perfectly amongst all the shirtless and plainly dressed bodies. Edward weaved through the crowd, trying to find Jasper, and when they finally reconnected, Edward shoved himself against Jasper's side. He didn't let Edward see the frown that overtook his face, fearing he'd misunderstand it for something it wasn't.

Edward rarely had to be on Jasper's arm at all times, usually just on nights that were in some way draining. Jasper could guess what exactly was getting to his boy and he held him tight to his side as the crowd slowly thinned and they neared the bar. Jasper would gladly hold Edward all night, but the dejected mood that seemed to be coming back wasn't a good sign. This night was supposed to be fun. He should have known better than to leave him alone with those men that didn't understand him.

For as tough and ruthless as Edward was, he could be very fragile too.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Jasper whispered into Edward ear, fingers trailing up and down his side soothingly.

"Why?" Edward asked. Looking up into Jasper's eyes, he repeated, "Why do you love me, Jazz?"

It wasn't a serious question really. Edward knew why Jasper loved him; he just needed to hear it from his beautiful mouth again.

Jasper lightly cupped Edward's face in his palms. "Are you kidding, Edward? How couldn't I love you?" he asked, shaking his head. "You're so fucking gorgeous, in every way. You're witty and smart, you're the only person I know who can do anything and everything. You always know what you want and you're not afraid to put your foot down. You're fucking hot as hell, sexier than anyone I could have imagined. You're perfect for me, you're the only person I ever want to be with. When you laugh, I fall in love with you all over again and can't help laughing myself, no matter how shitty of a mood I'm in. You're my prince, you're mine, and I still can't believe you want me too, but I'm so glad you love me. I love you more than words can say, Edward."

Edward couldn't help thinking that hearing that would never get old as he sighed and wrapped both of his arms around Jasper's waist.

When they finally got their drinks, Edward hesitantly tasted his before leaving the bar. He wouldn't let Jasper sip his own until he also tasted it.

"This one tastes fine to me, what do you think?" Edward asked.

Tasting it, Jasper nodded his head, not willing to admit out loud that it tasted exactly the same to him as the last one had.

Thankfully the crowd was starting to thin some and they were able to find a small table to drink at. A number of the people had now moved to the upper level, where the more elicit action took place. It was strictly off limits for the both of them, neither being interested in narcotics or public―or group―sex.

They enjoyed their drinks together, Jasper trying to ignore the pounding of pain in his head from the smell and the loud atmosphere. He knew Edward would want to dance soon; he hoped that his drink would soothe instead of worsen his headache.

Sure enough, as soon as Edward had nursed his glass dry, he hopped up and grabbed Jasper's hand.

The dance floor was still more packed than Edward would have liked, but after some searching, he found a spot that was open enough to avoid getting ground on by any sweaty pigs.

He started off slow, letting Jasper loosen up some before really getting into it. Jasper wasn't the best or most original dancer, but Edward loved him regardless. He wished Jasper could be an equal dance partner to him, but even with the dance classes he'd made him take, it still didn't happen. He just learned to accept it.

As Jasper started to relax into his movements, Edward brought himself closer to his boyfriend, his hands on Jasper's side guiding their bodies to a matched rhythm. Jasper was better at dancing with a partner than dancing by himself, but Edward couldn't stand dancing with him when he was stiff like a board and making jerky movements. He had to let himself go first.

Sliding one arm over Jasper's shoulder, he stepped in close, pressing their chests together as they swayed and writhed. It didn't take long for their thighs to be pressed tight against the other's crotch, bringing each of them to an aroused state.

Edward growled lightly as Jasper tightened his grip on his hips, spinning Edward around so his ass was pressed tightly to his groin. Edward reached his hands behind Jasper's neck and pushed back into his lover as hard as he could as he moved with the music. Jasper kept one of his hands at Edward's hips, but the other he moved down to unabashedly rub the length he could feel straining beneath the thin fabric of his leggings―beneath the lacy fabric of his panties.

When Jasper jumped forward, they both nearly crashed to the floor. Edward nearly snapped at Jasper, but noticed the hulking figure behind him before he did.

It was that creepy ass long-haired fucker from the table, and he had his hands _all_ over Jasper's body.

"Dance with me," Edward heard that stupid fucker say.

"No thanks," Jasper said, shrugging away from the freak.

Edward saw red. 'No thanks,' that was the best he could do? How many times did he have to fucking tell Jasper that being polite wasn't going to get him anywhere?

"You need a real man, Jasper, I can give you what you need."

Edward couldn't help it, he busted out laughing, which of course made Jasper chuckle. Grabbing his still hard dick through his tight pants, he squeezed it in emphasis for the douche bag who couldn't take a hint that he wasn't wanted. Even in the dim light, Edward knew that fucker could see what he was packing as his eyes widened.

"Do you see this? I'm the _real_ man here, so do everyone a favor and fuck off already."

The man just stood there, looking too stupid to comprehend exactly what was going on.

"Get," Edward shrieked at him, waving his hand as if shooing a dog.

"Scared he'll find out how much better he could have than you?" the creep sneered.

"Can't take a hint that you're not wanted?" Edward shot right back.

There was another pause, and the idiot seemed to admit his―as should have been expected―defeat.

"You're missing out," he finally managed to say.

Edward couldn't hold back the very undignified snort he made before bursting out with laughter again. He just really couldn't be serious, could he? He was atrocious! So far out of Jasper's league that he shouldn't have been able to even _look_ at him.

Some people were just _that_ dull. Edward couldn't believe he'd been jealous about the man staring at Jasper not-so-long before. What had he been thinking getting jealous of _that_? It's not like Jasper would have ever considered even touching him.

Shaking it off, Edward grabbed Jasper and pulled him close, reviving their dirty dancing quickly, as if that idiot had never shown up.

"You're all sweaty," Edward whined as he tried to wrap his arms around Jasper's torso.

"I'm sorry," Jasper apologized, trying to hide his obvious pit-stains. He always got uncomfortably hot out on the dance floor; sweat-wet clothing always grossed Edward out.

"Take it off," Edward said, stepping back enough to allow Jasper the room to remove his shirt.

Jasper peeled his shirt away from his damp skin, wiped himself down as much as he could, and tucked the shirt sleeves into his jeans to ensure he didn't lose it. Edward didn't seem to mind his warm, sticky skin, he simply hated the sweat-stained clothes.

They went back to dancing again, both of them pressing as close to the other as they could get. Edward's top was irritating and abrasive on Jasper's bare chest but he didn't say anything. It was easy enough to ignore when Edward was pressing between his legs. The rough sequined material actually felt good when it brushed harshly over his nipples, sending shivers through his body.

Edward knew that Jasper was starting to lose it a bit when his hands came down to his ass, kneading roughly as he panted next to Edward's ear. He could feel how hard Jasper's cock was in his jeans, he knew the friction between their grinding hips had to feel good for him too.

Edward had no idea what time it was or how long they'd been grinding on each other, but the crowd on the floor had thinned out again. They were both slick with sweat and Edward was getting ready to leave soon, hating the feel of a layer of grime that seemed to have built up on his skin.

Jasper's harsh grunt in his ear gave him a whole other reason to want to leave. The whimper and shudder that followed clouded his brain with lust and he didn't let Jasper pull away when he tried to.

"I have to stop," Jasper panted. "Edward, fuck," he whined, spurring Edward's grinding on further, strengthening his resolve. "Edward, I have to stop, I'm gonna... Fuck."

"You're gonna what?" Edward repeated back.

But he knew. Jasper was too wound up, and Edward had a wicked plan. He knew that Jasper was on the brink of losing it right there on the dance floor, and he wanted it, badly.

"Cum," Jasper confirmed in a whisper, his hips jerking when Edward ground on him even harder than before.

"So cum. I don't want to stop," Edward said firmly.

"Edward, please," Jasper whined.

"Please what, Jasper? You don't want to cum?"

"N-no. Not here," Jasper stuttered, breathless.

All pretenses of dancing were gone, Edward was fucking his boyfriend with their clothes on that dance floor, desperately needing to watch him lose it in front of everyone. That would show them who he belonged to. Jasper wanted it too, Edward could feel it in the way he was shoving his hips forward just as forcefully.

"Cum, Jasper," Edward said, quiet and sure. "Show me how good it feels, show me what I do to you."

Jasper bit down on his lip, muffling a moan. Edward turned his head into Jasper's neck, licking his salty skin before sucking on his 'sweet spot' hard enough to bruise. Jasper's lips parted with a gasp and it only took a few more seconds before he was groaning into Edward's ear, his cock pulsing against Edward's thigh.

"There you go, love, cum for me," Edward purred.

It was so fucking hot feeling Jasper's hips jerk reflexively, feeling the throb of his cock as he came all over himself. Edward could hardly contain his urge to dry-fuck himself to his own orgasm.

He wanted to walk out of there the superior, though. He wanted everyone to look at them as they left and notice the bright red mark on Jasper's neck and the dark wet stain on his jeans and _know_ without a doubt that he was Edward's.

**oOoOo**

The car ride home was uncomfortable for Jasper, he felt sticky and dirty―but he didn't really mind because it was worth the look on Edward's face.

He'd been right earlier, he was going to get laid, and it was going to be fucking amazing.

Edward was shit at obeying speed limits―it was why Jasper usually drove―and they made it home at least five minutes faster than Jasper could have got them there.

Neither paused when the engine cut off. The garage door hadn't even finished closing before they were in the house, both of them grasping at the other's clothing and attempting to tear them off.

Edward's sequined top was left in the kitchen with their shoes, Jasper's shirt, jeans, and underwear were all left by the couch. Edward made it to the bedroom still in his leggings. Jasper shoved him on the bed roughly and gripped the waistband firmly. Not having the patience for anymore teasing, he nearly ripped them off, along with the underwear.

He couldn't regret not seeing Edward in those panties again, his hard cock dripping precum onto his stomach was so much better.

Jasper licked away the string of precum from Edward's skin before sucking his cock into his mouth. Edward hissed with pleasure and bucked his hips up, forcing more into Jasper mouth. He barely had time to relax his throat before Edward was eagerly getting more of his cock into Jasper. He swallowed him down, holding his breath and ignoring the urge to gag. He held Edward deep in his throat for as long as he could before he needed air again, then pulled all the way off.

He stepped up to the nightstand and quickly found their lube and condoms. He tossed the condom down next to Edward and snapped the cap open on the lube, squirting some onto his fingers and tossing that down as well.

Jasper had barely started to rub the lube into his fingers to warm it up when Edward grabbed him by the hair and forced his mouth toward his cock.

"Suck me," he urged gruffly.

Jasper licked teasingly at his head before gripping Edward's legs and forcing him further onto the bed so he could join. He kneeled between Edward spread thighs and took his cock into his mouth again, then slid his fingers down below Edward's balls, massaging the warmed lube between his cheeks.

Edward groaned as Jasper slicked up his fingers, sliding them back and forth through his lubed crack. Edward's entrance fluttered with anticipation every time the tip of Jasper's finger circled it, but still, he couldn't resist toying with him longer.

"Fuck, get your cock up here," Edward moaned as Jasper continued sucking and teasing. "Don't stop," he added, "just turn around. I want to taste you."

Jasper maneuvered around, placing his knees on either side of Edward's shoulders, putting his cock right over Edward's mouth. He moaned around Edward's dick when he took his first lick.

Edward could taste Jasper's earlier release on his skin and greedily sucked as much of him into his mouth as he could, licking the salty taste from him. His mouth opened wide with a groan when Jasper finally pushed a slick finger into him, meeting little resistance with the relaxed and horny state Edward was in. Edward sucked hard at Jasper's cock and moaned as a second finger entered him, curling up right to the spot that made Edward's toes curl.

Neither of them were patient enough for slow teasing anymore and Edward nodded when Jasper pulled off of his cock to ask him if he was ready.

When Jasper dismounted, Edward immediately rolled over, keeping his upper body on the bed and aiming his ass at Jasper. Jasper couldn't help groaning out loud at the sight of Edward's ass poised up in the air and spread open for him, so ready to be fucked.

He rolled the condom down his cock and lubricated it then jumped back up onto the bed, settling in behind Edward.

"Don't fucking tease me," Edward warned.

Jasper slid his dick through Edward's crack a few times anyway, teasing over his hole with the head of his cock. Edward didn't hesitate to reach back and smack Jasper's ass.

"Fuck me. Now," he demanded.

Jasper moved slowly, pushing past Edward's tightness with care until heat enveloped him completely. He loved the feeling of Edward's smooth skin under his hands, his skin was like silk beneath his palms. Jasper kept himself neatly trimmed, but he wasn't hairless like Edward.

Their bodies contrasted perfectly, in Jasper's opinion. His was slightly tanned, faintly muscled, with sparse, light colored hairs on his arms and legs. Edward was pale and pristine, not an ounce of fat on his slim, long body, not a hair marring his beautiful skin.

As the slow, steady slap of their skin filled the room, Jasper again thought about whether Edward enjoyed the contrast or not. He assumed he did, Edward wasn't one to be shy about something he didn't like and if Jasper's coarse leg hair bothered him, he would have said something. Jasper thought he liked it.

Purposely, he held onto Edward's hips, balls to balls, and ground into Edward. Edward moaned loudly, pushing back even harder. Jasper considered what it would feel like having smooth skin against rough.

"Fuck me," Edward said punctuating the words with another slap to Jasper's ass, pulling him from his thoughts.

Jasper collected Edward's wrists in his hands, pushing them up above Edward's head while he leaned over him. Pulling out as far as he could in the position, he thrust back in hard and fast. "Like this?" he asked into Edward's ear, holding him down on the bed.

"Fuck yes, more," Edward moaned.

Jasper did as he was told, slamming forward into Edward.

"No, fuck, not that hard yet, Jazz," Edward hissed. "Let me go. On your back," he demanded.

Jasper complied quickly, pulling out to switch their position. Edward climbed on top of him and slid easily down onto Jasper's cock. They generally started fucking with Edward on top because he was so fucking picky about the first five minutes. He always wanted it harder and softer, faster and slower all at the same time until he got into the rhythm.

Jasper loved watching him ride too. He loved the view of Edward bouncing on his cock, eyes so dark with lust and mouth open with gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Raise your knees and hold my hips," Edward ordered.

Jasper did, using his arms to help support Edward's weight and aid him along without guiding his movement.

"I need lube."

Freeing up one hand, Jasper quickly found the bottle and opened it, squirting some onto Edward's offered fingers. He watched, transfixed, as Edward's wet fingers glided along the length of his cock, twisting slightly and circling over the sensitive head while he continued to bounce up and down on Jasper.

Just as Jasper really started to get into the motions, helping Edward along with his hips and his hands, Edward pulled off and laid down.

"Come here," he beckoned.

Jasper flipped over onto his knees, crawling between Edward's legs and pushing into his loosened hole. His eyes still rolled back in his head as his balls tapped against Edward ass. Spreading his legs wide, Edward raised his hips slightly, opening himself up further.

"Fuck me, Jazz, hard, fast, and deep."

Jasper didn't start off full force, and Edward used his fingernails against Jasper's hips to guide him to what felt the best. The harder Edward's nails cut into his flesh, the better it was. Edward's loud moans helped indicate his immense pleasure.

Jasper wasn't expecting Edward's next request. When Edward said, "Get your toy," Jasper froze.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

Jasper knew that Edward liked to watch him play with his toy, but he'd never made him stop fucking to start playing instead. He was more than a little hesitant to quit what they'd already started.

"Get your toy, Jasper. I want you to fuck yourself while you're fucking me."

Jasper moaned loudly at that request, it wasn't something Edward had asked him to do before. It was a request he was more than happy to fulfill.

Although Edward primarily was the bottom of their relationship, Jasper also liked being fucked. He topped more often than not, but sometimes Edward would give in and fuck him. For times when he wouldn't, Jasper had his toy. He wished he would have thought of fucking himself while he fucked Edward sooner.

Jasper lubed his toy while Edward watched; Jasper was obviously eager, barely able to contain his excitement as he bucked his hips, filling Edward with erratic, jerky thrusts.

Edward reached behind Jasper and gripped his ass, spreading him open for the toy. "Start slow," he instructed, loving the way his boyfriend was panting with arousal.

Jasper's grunts and groans as he filled himself up made Edward tighten―next time he would ride reverse on Jasper's cock and fuck him with the dildo.

With that thought, Edward tightened his hold on Jasper's ass and ground his hips, needing to feel him moving inside of him. Jasper moved slowly, as Edward had told him to, filling Edward up in long thrusts just as he filled himself up.

It was more difficult than he'd imagined it would be. The dual stimulation of having Edward stretched tightly around his dick and having his toy stretching him was almost too much to take. He knew if he picked up the pace of their fucking, he'd blow his load within minutes.

Edward knew it too; he knew Jasper well. He loved watching his lover fucking himself with his toy so much because of the raw desire that seemed to take over him when he had that plastic dick in his hand. He was more uninhibited than ever when he was fucking himself, and that was exactly why Edward had asked him to do it.

Knowing Jasper wouldn't be able to last long was part of Edward's plan. He wouldn't admit it to Jasper, but he wasn't going to last either. If Jasper couldn't hold on, Edward wouldn't have to.

"Faster," Edward urged.

Jasper whimpered and moaned, fucking and getting fucked all at the same time. It was too much and not enough at the same time, feeling the toy hitting just like he needed it to and having Edward hot and tight around him.

"Edward," Jasper gasped, wanting to warn him how close he already was.

He used his free hand to stroke Edward's stiff cock, hoping he could bring him to his release too.

"Harder," Edward growled. Even as Jasper slammed into him as hard as he could, Edward still beg for more, faster, deeper, _harder_.

With a sob, Jasper cried, "I can't, Edward, I can't."

And with that Jasper's body tensed, his ass clenching down tight on the toy deep inside of him as he tried desperately to keep fucking Edward while his cock pulsed.

Jasper let go of Edward's cock and fell onto his palm, body shaking and shuddering as the intense orgasm washed though him.

"Fuck, fuck," he gasped over and over, completely overcome. He couldn't remember ever cumming this hard.

Edward used his hand to get himself off, the sight of Jasper losing all control being exactly what he needed to let go.

Jasper was still trembling and moaning when Edward began shooting his hot load all over the both of them. All they could hear was the sound of the other grunting in their ear as Edward rode out his orgasm and Jasper came down from his.

They were both exhausted, and Jasper was still trying to catch his breath and calm down when he pulled out of Edward and rid himself of the used condom. Taking the dildo out of his ass started his quivering all over again.

He wanted to collapse into the pillows and go to sleep, but before he could, Edward said, "Strip the bed and come meet me in the shower. And clean that up so you can put it away for next time," he finished, pointing at Jasper's toy.

Edward disappeared into the bathroom and Jasper wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep, sweat, lube, and smell be damned.

Instead, he did as Edward asked.


End file.
